1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an antenna with a fixed base rotary positioning structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the present society fills up with information and knowledge, information exchange and communications between people have become more important day after day. While the network and communication technologies such as Internet, mobile communications, and wireless communications are developed and widespread in a fast phase. Wireless devices serve as the advanced communications tools, playing an important role in our daily work and life as well as giving an indispensable effect. However, a general wireless network device usually requires an antenna, which is a well-known art, for being used to effectively transmit and receive signals. Therefore, users can use any wireless network device to transmit or receive signals between wireless network devices via the visiting node of the wireless network, so that users can use wireless network devices to contact with the outside by means of the wireless network devices, and obtain the maximum effect within the shortest possible time.
In general, most conventional antennas have a base body, and a slim antenna fixed on the base body, such that the base body is set on the table and provided for the wireless network device to transmit and receive the wireless network device, and thus users can use the wireless network device to contact with the outside anytime anywhere.
In view of the blooming wireless network devices and actual user's demands, the inventor of this invention believed that a single base body and an antenna no longer can satisfy the requirements. That is, the prior-art fixed antenna can only be placed on a table for its application. In the meantime, the base and the antenna are limited by the fixed status, and thus the antenna cannot be adjusted to any angle freely. Further, the wire extended from the body of the antenna cannot be handled properly, which takes up too much space for the application without much flexibility, and even causes damages to the base and antenna due to the fixed connection, and further affects the effects of sending and receiving signals by the wireless network device.
Therefore, the inventor of this invention improved the design of the prior-art fixed antenna and its base according to the actual needs, such that the main body of the antenna not only can be rotated to adjust the angle and fixed into a position, but also can be set on a table or hanged onto the wall to solve the abovementioned problems, and make the application more convenient. Such arrangement not only greatly helps to improve the sales of the wireless network device manufacturers, but also benefits the extensive consumers. Thus, the research and development of a multifunctional product for the wireless device industry is an important urgent subject.